Attraction
by Thegoldenlock
Summary: At a beyblade event organized by the BBA, Johnny lays his eyes on a female blader he never seen before. He feels attracted to her, and goes in for the kill.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Attraction  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> JohnnyxSalima  
><strong>Summary: <strong>At a beyblade event organized by the BBA, Johnny lays his eyes on a female blader he never seen before. He feels attracted to her, and goes in for the kill.

* * *

><p>Long, wavy red hair floats in the air as she enters the room with confident steps. Dark brown almond shaped eyes scan the room, and a gentle smile graces her lips, as she pulls that slightly over-sized leather jacket around herself more firmly. Metal studs glowing in the light. The air around her tells of travels and adventures, as well as of independence and strength. She laughs as three men join her, her teammates, and they ventures further into the room.<p>

A pair of violet eyes observes the young woman from a safe distance of one of the VIP booth in the far back.

All of the beyblade teams had been invited to a big party organized by the BBA to strengthen the bond and friendship between the bladers after all that has happened through the years. Voltair, Boris, Giddeon, Barthez…you name it.

With a glass of whisky pressed against his lips, Johnny McGregor lets is eyes follow the unknown beyblade team as they move and greets familiar faces. They are welcomed by many, with laughter and joy. _They seem to be friends of Tyson´s, but who at this party isn´t?_ Johnny frowns at the thought.

"…Robert, who is she?" Johnny´s voice is slightly low, husky as he makes a gesture with his glass in the direction of the red headed woman.

The purple haired man raises a brow at his teammate before he glances towards the team over his shoulder. A sigh leaves the older man´s lips as he gives Johnny a stare. They have known each other for a long time, and after they became teammates, they have become close. Robert knows what the Scot is thinking.

"Her name is Salima." Robert finally answers, unlike his friend he had looked through the invite list. "A member of team Psykicks. They were in a bit of a scandal a few years back as they they were forced to master Cyber versions of the Bladebreakers´ bitbeasts, and got controlled by their power."

Johnny´s eyes widen fraction at Robert´s words, but then a smirk slowly grows on Johnny´s lips as he´s forming his own image of the girl that caught his eye. "Bad girl turned good?" He scoffs a bit, taking another sip of his drink."Interesting…."

"Johnny, don´t make a mess…" Robert warns him, frowning. He can somehow see where this might lead.

"Who do you think I am?" Johnny smirks at his Captain, not taking his words seriously.

Robert sighs as he massages his forehead while he regards Johnny leave their table and private booth. The Scot has a reputation of a slight playboy with an unbeatable confidence: someone who is used to get everything he sets his eyes on. Who would reject a handsome face of a famous blader, Knight of Glasgow and the heir of a very successful and wealthy company? Robert just hopes the Scot won´t bring home some girl they don´t know like he has done several times before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Attraction  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> JohnnyxSalima  
><strong>Summary: <strong>At a beyblade event organized by the BBA, Johnny lays his eyes on a female blader he never seen before.

* * *

><p>Johnny moves through the crowd of people, getting slightly annoyed at the people stopping him with their<em> long time no see<em>s and _how have you_ _been_s. He doesn´t have time for this, if he doesn´t hurry up he´ll lose sight of the girl…

…Salima.

After a few minutes he finds her standing by the bar, waiting for the bartender to take her order. It´s crowded, and they seem to miss her although she looks completely breathtaking with that red hair framing her face and falling down over her shoulders. Johnny moves in smoothly, and with the help of his charm and authority, he catches the bartender´s attention easily and orders for the both of them with his violet eyes never leaving her. He gives Salima his trademark smirk as he turns to her, staring at her so she can´t not know she´s in the focus of his attention.

Those eyes of hers notice him, and he can see how she questions why he´s buying her a drink by the way her lips form a slightly awkward smile. Salima knows of him, everyone does, and she must be wondering why he´d be talking with her. It makes him chuckle a bit, feeling how his ego grows. Johnny hands her the drink he ordered for her, letting his fingers touch hers _oh_ so slightly. When she smiles warmly back up at him, welcoming, he feels strangely drawn to her. There´s this feeling of adventure around her: of strength, as well as a free will and mind.

"Thanks…" She murmurs as she smiles at him.

Johnny can´t help himself, and he eyes her, clearly checking her out and the Knight makes sure she is aware of how attractive she is in his eyes as well.

"Hey there, you´re welcome" He answers and touches her studded leather jacket a bit just to add: "... I like your jacket. Makes you look like a bad girl... which you are, after what I´ve heard" He grins at her.

The gentle smile on Salima´s face vanishes in that instant, and she seems to turn slightly pale upon hearing his words.

This stranger came up to her obviously knowing some of the bad parts of her past, and makes a joke about it as if it´s completely normal to greet a person that way. He didn´t even introduce himself: thinking she´d know who he was, that she would be thankful and giddy over that he took his time to talk with her. It leaves a bad taste in her mouth and she´s not afraid to show it.

"What do you want?" She asks, eyeing him with caution as she puts the drink he bought her at the bar table without taking a single sip.

"Pfff…." Johnny confidently touches her arm, and pulls her closer to himself, since he thinks she´s simply acting out her bad girl persona and is playing hard to get. It makes him even more curious about her. "…Just a little bit of fun. Heh."

Salima tenses at their closeness, but stays eerily calm. "…I think we define _fun_ differently, you and I." It seems like the fact that Johnny seems to strongly believe she´d throw herself at him turns her off. Greatly. As well as that he seems to expect some intimacy so soon.

Johnny smirks, feeling how her body mist washes over him as he leans in even closer. She smells of something fresh, like fog on an early spring morning or late night rain mixed with the scent of leather and metal. It´s different from the heavy or strangely sweet scents women around him tend to have. She´s not candy sweet, more, natural and mature. Although it´s slightly addictive already, this scent won´t give him a headache, of that he is sure.

.

"Hn? You should be honored…" He murmurs, a hand moves to rest on her hip as he turns her to face him, closing his eyes as he moves in for a kiss.

Violet eyes snaps open and widen as the girl slaps…_no_….punches him in the face. Moving away a bit taken back, he stares at her while touching his slightly throbbing cheek. The red headed girl glares back at him with a pair of narrow eyes, clearly angered and not afraid to show it.

"Bastard." She curses at him, her accent gets thicker in her anger. "If you want a girl that badly… hah!… There are special numbers for that you know? A drink, and a charming smile won´t get you anywhere."

Violet eyes widen dangerously at this, but Johnny gets no chance to reply and express his own anger because Salima is already walking away… and he loses her in the crowd.

The Knight of Glasgow finds himself staring into the crowd while the people around him glance at him, surprised at what just happened. Instead of caring about the scene he just created, he starts grinning to himself as the images of Salima´s angry face starts to play on repeat in his mind. How insulted she seemed, how she kept her guard up and how she didn´t hesitate to actually punch him: Jonathan McGregor of Scotland. This girl won´t be won over easily, and it excites him in a way he hasn´t felt in a long time.

Johnny walks back to the Majestics´ private booth and finds his three teammates sitting there enjoying drinks over some food. Enrique looks at him with a curious expression as he sees the Scot´s red cheek, but Oliver simply crosses his arms over his chest and chuckles. It´s pretty obvious what has happened, but what surprises the European men is how Johnny isn´t angry but grinning to himself almost contently. Robert gives his Scottish friend one long look before he exhales deeply and shakes his head.

"Johnny Johnny…" He sighs, but a weak amused smile grows on the German´s lips as he faces his friend. "You won´t let this go, won´t you..?"

"Heh." Johnny shrugs, then smirks at his Captain. "I found someone worth my time."


End file.
